<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unwelcomed Amigo by Izzy901250</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806197">Unwelcomed Amigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy901250/pseuds/Izzy901250'>Izzy901250</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy901250/pseuds/Izzy901250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes for a midnight run and ends up at Ellie's place in need of some help.</p><p>“So do you wanna tell me why you're sleeping on my couch with a cat I've never seen before?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unwelcomed Amigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>White.</p><p>His ceilings were white. Not cream or opal, just plain white. White like a hospital or maybe white like a bright light. Nick could tell you that with 100 percent certainty right now. Why? Because he had been staring at it for the past 2 hours.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Nick groaned as he rolled over to check the time. 2:48. He couldn’t sleep. Not even if his life depended on. Which, in his opinion, it did because if he fell asleep at work, he was sure Gibbs would literally kill him.</p><p>He rolled back over and stared back at the same ceiling. It had been a rough day. Between Ellie almost getting shot and their suspect almost taking him out his mind wouldn’t stop. </p><p>Him and Ellie had finally found their suspect after 2 days of searching. What they somehow missed during their intense background search was the 2 years he had worked with the local pd, teaching new recruits hand to hand combat and fighting techniques.</p><p>This came as a surprise when This man almost had Nick passed out in a choke hold. Eventually Ellie came in for backup and then the suspect decided to take a shot at her. Luckily his “police” skills end at fighting and his shot missed but only by about 3 inches, ’lucky shot’ he guessed, and instead went straight through the window. In the time it took to shoot at Ellie, Nick had broken free and after a few more minutes Nick had gotten the upper hand, cuffing the suspect and leading him out.</p><p>That still doesn't stop him from worrying now. What if the suspect hadn’t missed. What if Ellie didn’t come in the bathroom and he actually blacked out from the choke hold. What if he couldn’t get the upper hand. The guy had no problem choking him out. If he was unconscious, how was he supposed to protect Ellie.</p><p>These questions sent him up out of bed. He knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep anytime soon so he decided to go for a run. Walking over to his dresser, he grabbed a pair of shorts and tee shirt from his drawer. Slipping them on with a pair of socks and his sneakers, he grabbed his gun and locked his room. </p><p>The streets were quiet and eerie. He decided against earbuds opting to listen to his surroundings. He may be a federal agent but it is still 4 in the morning.</p><p>He had been running for almost 20 minutes when he heard leaves crunching off the side of the road. He immediately stopped looking around and placing his hand on his gun. Silence. He stood there watching and listening for anything he could pick up on. </p><p>After a couple minutes he gave one last glance and kept running.</p><p>Not 5 minutes later does a black blob catch his eye in the treeline. He stops, willing his eyes to focus where he had last seen movement. When nothing came from it, he kept running chalking it up to being tired and paranoid. </p><p>Another ten minutes goes by before Nick draws his weapon hearing more rustling in the brush. Aiming his weapon in the direction of the treeline, he swipes over the surrounding forest. Seeing nothing he decides to head back to his apartment. The stopping every 5 minutes thing just isn’t working.</p><p>He was just about to turn around and put his weapon away when a small black cat comes flying out of the brush nearly giving him a panic attack. He isn't sure who jumped more, him or the cat.</p><p>Laughing to himself he looks down at the small cat that is now rolling around the middle of the road not 6 feet from where Nick stands. He rolls his eyes before turning around. It was 3:30 and even though it only turned out to be a cat, the 20 minute run home would still be plenty of an exercise for tonight.</p><p>Putting his sig back in place he turns around and starts jogging back the way he came. He gets about five minutes before a sudden light comes up behind him. Turning around and stepping to the side, he lets the car pass down the road. Just as the car passes him, he sees the little black cat 2 feet away perched in the grass.</p><p>He stares at the cat who just stares right back. He turns around and runs for another 5 minutes before he can hear leaves crunching in the grass. He is only 10 minutes from his apartment and is currently crossing the park. </p><p>He turns around still running and what he sees makes him come to a halt. That same little black cat is now following him. He watches as the cat stops about 2 feet behind him just waiting for him to start running again.</p><p>‘What the hell.’ he thinks looking at the cat.</p><p>Slowly approaching the small feline, he crotches down to the ground about a foot from where the cat was sitting. The small cat immediately walks right up to Nick, nudging his hand. </p><p>Nick looks down at the small kitten. He pets it a few times before checking for a collar. None. The cat couldn't be older than 4 months old. He rolls his eyes before standing back up.</p><p>“Shoo” he tells the cat watching as it straightens itself up before staring at him with those big yellow eyes. </p><p>He watches as the cat slowly lays down and starts licking himself. Nick looks at the cat one more time before turning around and continuing his run. 5 minus pass before he hears the quiet mews from behind him. </p><p>He stops running, turning around to find the fuzzy cat only inches from his feet. The minute Nick turns all the way around, the small feline launches itself at Nick climbing straight up his tee shirt and resting on his shoulder. Nick slowly turns his head giving the itten a bewildered look before picking it up and placing it back on the ground.</p><p>“No” he says firmly, checking his shirt for any holes but the cat doesn’t stop there. It looks up at Nick confused before jumping straight up and latching itself to Nick before climbing back on his shoulder.</p><p>“Come on.” Nick says before again removing the cat and placing it on the sidewalk.</p><p>This time Nick ushers the cat about 4 feet away before turning around and continuing to run. He doesn't get more than 4 steps before he feels rather than sees the cat climb right up his back and perch on his shoulder. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he looks over at the cat on his shoulder.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asks the small feline. The cat stares at him before nudging Nick cheek with its face. This, to Nick’s horror, brings a small smile to his face. </p><p>He has never been a cat person. Never really been an animal person if he was being honest. All his time under cover and all his work had really left no time for pets.</p><p>He decided to just keep running. What cat would stay there if he was running. Certainly it would fall off and leave him alone.</p><p>He gets all the way back to his apartment with the cat still on his shoulder.</p><p>“Seriously,” he says, giving the cat an incredulous look.</p><p>He walks through the lobby and into the elevator all with the cat still perched on his shoulder.</p><p>He stands right in front of his door, wondering what to do with the small bundle that has taken residence on him. He sets the cat on the floor before unlocking his apartment. It’s not his cat after all. ‘Someone will report a cat in the hall and maintenance will probably just take care of it in the morning’ he thinks. </p><p>Just as he opens his door the cat scurries past him right into his apartment.</p><p>“No.” he says trying to stop the small cat but he’s too slow. The cat was already past him and in the apartment. He looks up to the ceiling and lets out a deep sigh. It was 4 in the morning and Nick had a rampant cat in his house.</p><p>He walks into his apartment, shutting the door behind him and looking for the cat. He spends the next 5 minutes searching every place he could think of. When he can’t find his unwelcome friend, he secures his firearm before sitting  on the couch and turning on the tv. He puts a new Netflix movie on the screen. </p><p>Relaxing back he closes his eyes. Just as he is about to fall asleep, he feels something twitch on him. His eyes immediately snap open only to find the small bundle of fur curled up on his chest sleeping. He decides the cat has the right idea and closes his eyes going back to sleep. ‘Ok so maybe the cat wasn’t COMPLETELY terrible’ he thought.</p><p>A couple hours later Nick found himself outside Ellie’s door. He had taken a nap and when he woke up he took the cat to the vet where she confirmed that the cat didn’t have a chip and probably didn’t have an owner. Nick went to the pet store and bought the cat a collar and some food. He bought both wet and dry food. He didn’t know much about cats or what they eat. The vet said he was about 5 months. What that meant to Nick, he was unsure. Knocking at her apartment door before pulling out the spare key she had given him, he let himself in. It was still only 7:30 and they didn’t get off work until late. He wasn’t surprised when he found the apartment empty meaning she was still sleeping and his entrance hadn’t woken her.</p><p>He didn’t want to wake her up but he knew he needed her help. Setting the cat down, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He was playing a game on his phone and didn’t even realize he fell asleep.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
She woke at 1 pm. After tossing on a pair of sweats and a tank top she made her way out of her bedroom. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water before going in search of her latest book. She got all of 3 feet down the hallway before her eyes finally caught up with her brain. She backtracked down the hall into the living room.</p><p>What she saw she thought she would never see. Nick Torres laying on her couch fast asleep with a small black kitten on his chest. Confusion immediately set in on her face.</p><p>She walked over to Nick, gently nudging him with her hand.</p><p>“Hey wake up” she said smiling down at him.</p><p>He let out a string of incoherent noises before his eyes suddenly snapped open. She guessed he just realized where he was too.</p><p>Ellie watched as he slowly brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“G’morning.”</p><p>“More like afternoon. It’s one o’clock.” she replied, taking a seat next to his head on the couch.</p><p>“1 already.” he sighed, pulling himself up.</p><p>The cat stayed right on his chest, unbothered by Nick’s sudden movement.</p><p>“Yeah. 1.” she said softly. “So do you wanna tell me why you're sleeping on my couch with a cat I've never seen before?” she asked, trying to hold back a laugh. </p><p>Grabbing the cat off his chest, he rolled over and placed the still sleeping kitten onto his lap. “I found him.”</p><p>He explained the whole story obviously leaving out the minor details about what caused his lack of sleep, all while petting the little cat’s head.</p><p>“Well I think he’s adorable.” she stated firmly, reaching over Nick to pet the tiny cat.</p><p>It was at that moment the kitten decided to wake up. Sensing another presence the cat turned to look at Ellie before mewing quietly and nudging her hand. The smile that lit Ellie's face was brighter than the sun when the cat jumped off of Nick right onto her lap.</p><p>Nick watched as Ellie pet the small cat and he knew he made the right decision coming here. A small smile crept onto his face at the sight of her so happy. </p><p>Nick knew he loved Ellie for sometime now but never knew how to broach the subject. After Jake and Qasim, Nick didn’t know where Ellie stood on relationships. He loved their friendship and wouldn’t risk it for anything. If they broke up, that would just make things awkward and that's saying she even reciprocates his feelings.</p><p>The cries of the kitten broke him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“He’s probably hungry.” he tells her. He gets up and walks over to his backpack he dropped by the front door when he first arrived. Grabbing the plastic bag with the cat food, he called Ellie into the kitchen with the cat.</p><p>“I didn’t really know what he eats. The vet says he is 5 months so. Here.” handing her the bag. He watches as Ellie digs in the bag. </p><p>“Well we don’t know what he ate before so we can try this” she says grabbing a small container from her upboard. </p><p>She mixes the wet and dry food together before setting it on the ground and placing the kitten in front of it. He smiles when the kitten starts devouring the food.</p><p>“Does he have a name?” she asks, walking back towards the living room. “You keep saying it and he.”</p><p>He follows her back to the room sitting down on the couch next to her. Maybe a little to close for friends. </p><p>“Didn’t really get a chance to think of one yet.” he replies, stealing a glance back in the kitchen.</p><p>Ellie turns toward the kitchen to study the tiny black cat. Shrugging her shoulders, she grabs the remote off the coffee table and waves it in his direction.</p><p>“Got any plans?” she asked.</p><p>“Nope” he replied with a grin and snatched the remote right from her hands.</p><p>“Hey” she complains, scrunching her face up.</p><p>All he could do was smile. She looked adorable to him. Clearing his head he turned toward the tv and opened up Netflix.</p><p>“Any recommendations?” he asks her motioning to the screen.</p><p>“Nope” she says “Pick something new.”</p><p>Nick put on a fast paced action movie and sat back. Not 5 minutes in the little cat came running back into the room jumping on the couch and finding a place right on Ellie’s lap. She smiles before mouthing the word MINE while petting the small bundle of fur. All Nick could do was shake his head before leaning over to pet the cat too. </p><p>“She still needs a name ya know” she states while looking at the movie.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>As the movie came to an end, he noticed Ellie passed out with her head on his shoulder. He smiles as he wraps an arm around her and drops a kiss to her head. </p><p>This, he knew, is what he wanted to see for the rest of his life just him, Ellie, and his unwelcomed amigo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>